Options that are available to users for media content are ever increasing. For example, more and more media content is available in high definition resolutions. Devices such as televisions and optical disk playback devices supporting high definition media content are increasingly in demand.
However, traditional techniques to render media content on such devices may not be suitable for high definition media content due to increased processing demands to handle the higher resolution. For example, each frame of high definition video content may contain over two million individual pixels to process for output. Thus, traditional techniques developed to handle fewer pixels may overburden processing resources when applied to processing of high definition media content. This may result in a variety of detrimental effects which detract from the user experience, such as slow processing, “choppy” playback, incorrect or incomplete processing and so forth.